1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a signal encoding apparatus and method of a radio frequency identification (RFID) reader capable of removing a high frequency component and performing Manchester encoding by using two symbols.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a radio frequency identification (RFID) technology for automatically recognizing an object has been in the limelight. The RFID technology is used in a system capable of wirelessly transmitting and receiving various types of data via a predetermined frequency band.
In the case of a magnetic code and a bar code, they require an externally exposed specific mark of which the recognition rate gradually deteriorates according to time due to damage or abrasion. On the other hand, a system formed of an RFID tag and an RFID reader may solve the above problem.
The RFID system has become a new solution for various types of automation businesses, object managements, distribution businesses, or the like. For example, the RFID system is used in credit or debit cards, prepaid or deferred payment bus cards, metro cards, parking cards, mail-delivery systems, history statements of animals, or the like.